


is it cliche?

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [42]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom Roger Taylor, Dom/sub, Getting Together, M/M, Sub Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Any pairing from Queen! Sub!Brian’s in the club looking for decent Dom(s) to have fun with when there’s a sudden ruckus and he sees all subs and switches rushing towards someone with dreamy looks on their faces. That man is a Dom, and a great one too judging from everyone’s reaction. Brian doesn’t feel confident enough to compete for his attention though so went the other way but when he got up to the bar for a drink he found it's already been paid for by said man, now gazing at him intently.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	is it cliche?

It was a rather new club and Brian had wanted to see what the vibe was. The place itself was nice with loud music, comfortable couches and chairs, and plenty of booze. The sub wasn’t really paying much attention but felt the air around him change. There was a new pulse of excitement running through the place as a particularly handsome man walked in, wristband proudly showing that he was a dom.

From the time the blond man walked from the front door to the bar, no less than two subs and three switches had approached him with the most sultry looks on their faces. He had a dazzling smile and had turned each of them down graciously but still bought a drink for the ones that followed him to the bar.

Brian hadn’t noticed he had been staring (well maybe he had, but how could he not?) until the dom met his gaze across the bar and sent him a wink. The curly-haired man’s face flushed and he averted his gaze towards his nearly empty drink. He felt a pair of eyes on him and he shifted in his seat, almost afraid to see who it was.

“Here you are, mate,” The bartender startled him out of his trance and handed him another glass. The man behind the counter gave him a small smile and nodded his head towards the dom. “Came from him.”

Brian’s face got even redder as he looked at the blond. He gave a shy smile in thanks, and the other man grinned. Then he tore himself away from the bar, much to the disappointment of the subs and switches around him, and made his way to Brian.

The sub’s brain short-circuited when the dom stood before him and met his stare. “Roger. You are…?” He asked.

“Brian,” He said. His voice wavered a little but Roger just smiled brighter.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Brian,” He leaned in a little closer and Brian tipped his head up, entranced by his blue eyes. “Risking sounding completely cliche, would you like to get out of here?”


End file.
